Deserto E Chuva
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: HB. como o deserto sente a falta da chuva...


**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence, uma terrível tragédia particular.**

* * *

**Deserto e Chuva**

**and I miss you...**

**like the deserts miss the rain**

_**e eu sinto sua falta**_

**_como os desertos sentem falta das chuvas_**

**_/ I Miss You (Like The Desert Miss The Rain) / Sade /_**

****

Ele levantou os olhos, mas só por distração.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Não era lógico. Não era... ele.

Então ouviu de novo.

E de novo, e de novo. Ela ficava rindo nos ouvidos dele como um mantra... o tempo todo.

Trovões brincavam no céu acima dele, enquanto corria sobre os prédios altos.

Ia chover.

_-O que você vai fazer agora?_

_-O que isso te importa?_

_Ela riu, dando de costas, os cabelos azuis balançando com força no vento que vinha do mar._

_-Vai chover, Hiei. Não fica sozinho por aí, ou vai se resfriar, ta bom?_

_Ele não entendia o porquê das coisas que ela falava._

_Botan riu mais uma vez e saiu, voltando pra perto das amigas. Um trovão ecoou forte e alto._

_Mas ele não conseguiu escutar._

Tudo havia começado... quando?

Ele nem conseguia imaginar. Ele só estava em sua árvore, como sempre. Quieto, vigiando Kuwabara com Yukina. Olhando o mundo continuar a girar. E ela aparecia, sorrindo, olhando com o canto dos olhos para ele...

_-Onna._

_-Ah... oi, Hiei. Você quer bolo?_

_-Por que você me olha tanto?_

_Ela sorriu, abrindo e fechando os olhos bem devagar._

_-Porque eu gosto de você._

Começava a chover, mas ele nem percebia.

Era assim que tinha começado? Aquilo não era um começo... aquilo tinha sido apenas uma conseqüência. Um depois de todos aqueles xingos mal ditos, daquelas palavras pela metade.

Trovejou forte, mas ele não se importou.

Sabia que a janela estaria aberta.

_-O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_Chovia forte e trovões clareavam o quarto mal iluminado pelo abajur de canto._

_Ele ficou ali, parado. Sem saber o que dizer._

_-Hiei... esse é o quarto de uma moça, você não pode ir entrando assim..._

_-O que... você disse antes?_

_Ela suspirou, se virando em direção ao guarda-roupa.._

_-Ofendi você? – ela sussurrou, enquanto entregava uma toalha._

_-Não._

_-Você está ensopado de chuva!_

_-Você não me ofendeu onna... eu só não sabia como responder._

_-Hun?_

_-Então, como eu respondo agora?_

Ele abriu a janela de vidro, entrando no quarto. Vazio.

Onde a onna estava?

Ela nunca faltava. Ele também não.

Não houve um acordo, não houve grandes declarações. Era só a janela aberta e os dois dentro daquele apartamento. Dizendo coisas, fazendo coisas. Olhando o mundo girar lá fora, bem longe deles.

Porque ali, eles eram mais que Hiei e Botan.

Ele era bem mais que uma sombra...

Mas agora ela não estava. E ele voltava a ser... aquilo. Aquela outra coisa qualquer.

Aquele deserto em si mesmo.

_-Hiei._

_-Hun?_

_-Eu tenho que ir._

_Ele olhou pra janela, um risco fino se erguendo entre os lábios._

_-Então tome cuidado onna. – ele se virou e viu que ela tinha os olhos arregalados, trêmulos, lindos. – Vai chover._

_-Hiei..._

_-Você vive caindo por aí com aquele remo._

_-Você não vai mesmo admitir que sente a minha falta?_

_-Não._

_E ela riu, subindo em seu remo e lhe dando um último beijo._

_-Eu volto antes da chuva acabar._

_E ele ficou sozinho, naquele quarto, ouvindo a chuva rir dele._

Tudo ficava tão silencioso. Tão sem graça.

Ligou e desligou a TV várias vezes, mexeu na geladeira, deitou na cama. o que foi o pior, porque o cheiro dela parecia ter impregnado todo o quarto.

Hiei saltou da cama, olhando a janela emburrado. Um raio iluminou o céu por inteiro, de tão forte. E logo seu som ecoou retumbante, trazendo com ele um grito. Um grito de quem adorava chuva, mas de boba que era, tinha medo de trovão.

Hiei sorriu, e saltou pela janela até a calçada.

Estavam fora do quarto, e o mundo podia apenas girar em torno deles.

-Onna.

Ela mostrou o remo quebrado e o kimono ensopado, um bico de manha nos lábios e os olhos o fitando com toda a infantilidade que aquela mulher tinha guardado.

-Odeio trovão.

Ele sorriu.

-E eu me atrasei... e to toda suja... desculpe... eu devo estar parecendo uma vassoura que...

Ele se aproximou devagar, beijando sua boca.

-Hiei... tem gente passando...

-Eu senti sua falta, baka onna.

Botan sorriu, e riu e agarrou o koorime pelo pescoço, pulando nele.

Hiei lutou para permanecer imóvel, a segurando pela cintura junto ao seu corpo.

Chovia e trovejava, e mundo girava no ritmo daqueles dois na calçada.

Nenhum deles era mais um deserto.

**OWARI**


End file.
